If Jedi were Actually Smart…
by Dakaath
Summary: If the Jedi were truly as smart and wise as we are told they are…


If Jedi were Actually Smart…

If the Jedi were truly as smart and wise as we are told they are…

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Anakin allowed himself a single smile of grim satisfaction before pushing the glee back deep underneath his layers of anger and hate. The invasion of the Jedi Temple was going as planned. He had just finished butchering a class of younglings, their pathetic attempts at defense momentarily amusing him before disgust at their weakness took over. Now he was hunting for more challenging prey.

Opening the door that led to the Masters' quarters he nearly trips over a dead Clone Trooper. This wouldn't be that unusual as even the younglings could kill the troopers, but what was strange was that the trooper bore no wounds, not even signs of struggle. Intrigued at this Anakin continues on, finding more and more clone bodies, without a single Jedi in their midst. Now getting worried Anakin reaches out with the force to sense his troops and what he finds stuns him. There was less than half of the number of life signs he should be sensing. Even taking in to consideration that all the Jedi and staff were dead with 50 casualties to his own troops he should be feeling more life signs. Reaching deeper into the force he lets his senses flow out, trying to discern which life signs had the same feel, denoting the clones. What he feels shatters his concentration. Almost all his clone troops are dead! Quickly reaching out again he feels another group of clone life signs suddenly fade out. Anakin almost begins to panic until he feels a large group of familiar life signs begin to enter the temple, the secondary reinforcements. His sigh is cut off as almost at once the entire group of life signs, over a thousand strong, disappears.

Now Anakin begins to panic. His master and he had both vastly underestimated the Jedis' strength and now he was stranded alone in hostile territory with a force strong enough to eliminate over a thousand clone troops. Quickly he begins to sprint for the Main Entrance, forgoing closer exits in the hope of gaining the protection of the armored division he has waiting outside. Just as he reaches the Temple steps a figure blocks his path. "Hello Knight Skywalker. Where are you going in such a hurry? I was hoping to have a little chat with you."

Immediately Anakin recognizes the figure in front of him, Master Kathadah, the main healer for the Temple. Wary and scared he halts a good distance in front of the Master Healer, at the top of the Temple stairs, just able to see the massive forms of his armored division. Quickly he reaches out with the force, hoping to command them to fire on the lone Jedi, but even as he does he feels the life signs all fade out. Horrified he looks at Master Kathadah in front of him, who still has the calm smile on her face. "Now that those distractions are out of the way do you have time for a nice talk?"

"About what?" Anakin questions, hoping to stall till reinforcements arrive or he can think of a way out.

"About why you joined the Sith of course. I have an idea, but I am curious to see if I'm right."

"You let my mother die and would do the same to Padme!" With a scream of rage Anakin attacks, or at least tries to. To his horror his legs crumple beneath him, and he can't even move his arms to catch himself. Before he can hit the stairs and tumble the long way to the bottom he stops and floats to a sitting position, craning his neck he can just she Master Kathadah making a slight gesture with her hand. He is lowered and remains seated on a step, unable to move anything but his head and neck.

"Well know Anakin, are you ready to sit and listen? You do know there is a reason why I am a Master and you are not." Getting no response but a hate filled glare the Master continues anyway. "You may have power, but you lack finesse and experience. We were prepared for betrayal, but you and your master were not. Did you not think we would find it the least bit suspicious that we could no longer see the future? Or that once the Republic faced the threat of war an army of clones was mysteriously found ready for us? We knew something would happen and so we prepared."

At this point Anakin finds his voice. "Prepared? I watched my master kill Mace Windu and I slaughtered a group younglings and you call that prepared?"

His outburst causes Master Kathadah to stare at him angrily before the calm look takes over her face again. "We didn't expect one of our own to betray us, the government yes, but not a fellow Jedi." Rather abruptly she seems to switch tracks. "Do you know why the Jedi are so respected and feared?" Not waiting for an answer she continues onward. "You started training late so you missed much that any youngling would know. You never heard any of the Jedi history. It is not for our light sabers that we are feared, it is for the force. After all, a single turbo laser bolt can destroy us; no light saber can block a bolt bigger then the blade. You have never heard about the Battle of Larell Prime, or any significant engagement that Jedi were involved in."

She switches topics again. "Did you really think Order 66 would work? All clones are weak minded and even the weakest Jedi can cloud the mind of one person. A Master or Knight faced with a legion of clones meant to be obedient, even with Order 66 engrained in their minds, can easily order them around. And for those that aren't so good influencing others like that, like me, well we have other ways." She shrugs and continues. "Every Jedi can at least move a rock, which 

weighs at least 5 pounds. So how hard is it to move a blood vessel? There are several ones in the brain to choose from that are vital to human survival. It is child's play for a Master to pop one, and for a Medical Jedi like me, well I can defeat whole armies." Ignoring Anakin's horrified look she continues. "To stop you took the same principle, but instead of blood vessels in the brain it was your spinal cord. It is much harder on droids of course, as they don't have an actual feel in the force and so require line of sight. Add in the fact there are many, many different droid schematics and for most Jedi it is just easier to use a light saber. The same with other force users, as they instinctively protect themselves. It just requires practice to get through to them, like the practice you receive by being a medic." At this point her grin turns rather feral and Anakin feels a pain in his chest. Unable to breath he stares at her as darkness overtakes his vision. "Now you can die knowing that you and your master have failed. The Jedi will be back in power with an army of completely loyal clones behind them, and the might of the Republic. Just like always. After all, you don't think we managed to survive millennium without being the true power behind the government?"

Author's Note: This came to me while I was playing the Force Unleashed and kept trying to electrocute these guys with environmental shields. I could still pick them up and crush them, but Force lightening wouldn't work. It was when I destroyed the Star Destroyer and was told size doesn't matter that I thought of the idea of destroying blood vessels. Everything I just made up to be able to use this idea.


End file.
